Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to touch panels, and more particularly to touch panels with resistance to water, salt spray, and other environmental influences.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, users submitted commends to an electronic device by clicking a mouse or a keyboard to interconnect with the electronic device. However, with development of technology, electronic devices have become more compact, and manufacturers have begun to implement touch modules as an input module by which a user submits inputs to the electronic device. Therefore, the weight and the volume of the input module are decreased, and the electronic device becomes portable.
In general, the touch module includes a substrate, a sensing layer, an electric wire and an electrical contact. The sensing layer, the electric wire and the electrical contact are all located on the substrate. One end of the electric wire connects to the sensing layer while the other end of the electric wire connects to the electrical contact at an edge of the substrate. A flexible printed circuit board is connected to the electrical contact to transmit the signal from the sensing layer to a control circuit. After calculation by the circuit, the signal is transformed into coordinate data that the electronic device is able to read.
The electrical contact is generally located at the edge of the substrate. Moreover, since the flexible printed circuit board has a thickness, an air gap is formed between the edge of the substrate and a case of the touch module. As a result, the flexible printed circuit board, the electrical contact and the electric wire are easily corroded by salt spray and moisture in the air gap, resulting in functional failure of the touch module.